


A Chance Meeting

by ChickenXD



Series: Papaisa [6]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji meets a familiar figure on his train ride home.<br/>Perhaps it's just his imagination, and a lucky coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

It was a strange day.

...no, it really wasn’t, by normal standards –

Ryuuji had gotten up at seven in the morning, as usual – took a shower, fed his cat, ate a donut, and headed to work at the hospital. No strange patients today – just a few patients coming for check-ups, and a surgery after lunch. He then got changed back into his normal clothes, and caught the train home – 

A perfectly normal day, until that point, at least.

 

“The next stop is Ikebukuro, Ikebukuro. Please do not forget your belongings.”

The brown-haired young man sitting in front of him was reading his book intently, as if oblivious to his surroundings.

His hair was short and messy, and red thick glasses sat at the bridge of his nose. His eyes were purple, and they seemed somewhat sleepy…

His build was slim, almost borderline skinny, but the blue uniform he was wearing seem to fit his body perfectly.

 

For some reason, he seemed familiar to Ryuuji.

That in itself is strange, as Ryuuji never really talked with any teenagers aside from his patients, and this young man was certainly not one of them.

 

The young man suddenly closed the book, and turned to look up to Ryuuji, as if he’s noticed that someone was staring at him – 

Ryuuji, unsure of what to do, quickly averted his gaze to the ad board just above the young man’s head.

He could feel the young man gazing at him – probably confused as to why this random stranger on the train was staring at him like that, and now he’s probably going to tell Ryuuji to stop because he’s acting weird –

 

But, nothing.

The young man opened his book again, and continued reading, as if nothing had happened. And perhaps, nothing had happened, indeed.

Ryuuji couldn’t help but steal a glance – he seems to be once again absorbed in reading, completely ignoring his surroundings.

 

“We have arrived at Shibuya station. Please don’t forget your belongings as you exit the train.”

 

“...excuse me.”

Ryuuji turned around, to find the mysterious young man now standing behind him. He was still holding the book in his hand, but now he was also carrying his schoolbag.

Ryuuji didn’t really notice him as they were leaving the train, but seems like they’d gotten off at the same stop.

“Ah, hello!”

“I noticed you were looking at me,” he said, cold and straightforward – “May I ask why?”

“Um, well, about that…”

 

Sure is difficult to explain, isn’t it?

To say that he’d simply felt that the young man looked familiar, when they had never met each other before… would perhaps come off as creepy.

There was no other way to put it, though.

 

“I hope you weren’t thinking of trying to ask me out or anything.”

“Ah, no! It’s nothing like that! Although it does sadden me that I seem like the kind of guy who’d do that to young children…”

“...you don’t,” the young man replied, looking away as if feeling guilty – ”...sorry for my groundless suspicion.”

“But I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean to do anything weird!” Ryuuji said, “I just thought you look familiar to someone I know!”

The young man turned to Ryuuji, his eyes still cold – but somehow, it seemed more solemn now, as if he was sympathizing with Ryuuji.

“...do I?”

“Well, I… can’t really explain it,” Ryuuji said with a sigh – “It just feels like I’ve seen you somewhere before… but we certainly have never met either…

“...I’m sounding even weirder as I go on, huh?”

 

It was strange indeed –

As if, upon seeing the young man, Ryuuji felt an overwhelming urge to reach out to him.

Felt like they’ve known each other for a long time, and then, by a cruel twist of fate, become separated by each other until now.

But even now, memories of the past are useless.

Especially since the past may or may not have existed.

 

Ryuuji only smiled as he patted the young man on the shoulder.

“Anyway, don’t think too much about it,” Ryuuji said. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

The young man still looked at him, confused, but still gave a nod.

“See you around, I guess,” Ryuuji said with a smile, “If we ever ride on the same train again, I’ll be sure to say hi.”

The young man fell silent, staring blankly into Ryuuji’s eyes –

 

As if searching for something in those red eyes.

Trying to remember.

 

Perhaps, in a distant past – one that cannot be changed, one that will remain forgotten.

You can’t fix a broken thread, after all,

but perhaps they can be tied back together.

Don't they always say, that time can fix everything?

 

“...alright,” the young man said, after a few minutes of silence – “I hope we meet again, Kawara-sensei.”

  
  
  



End file.
